Valhalla calling
by lokilaufeyson123
Summary: After the untimely death of Lilja, Loki has returned to Asgard along with his brother and now Odin has excepted that Loki will not cause any mischief. But Lilja is not dead, she is in limbo between Valhalla and the land of the living. Can Loki find a way to get her back, or will she be dragged off to Valhalla never to see him again? Review for chapters, Sequel to Crush Syndrome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Thor and Loki. Enjoy.

Chapter one - Freedom

**Loki**

I stared out at Asgard. It was even more beautiful than I remember. It had been such a long time ago since I was welcomed to even be standing in Asgard, let alone the palace of Odin. The sky was a brilliant blue and there were no clouds in the sky. Yet the same could not be said for my thoughts. Ever since returning to Asgard with Lilja's body limp in my arms, I have not had a meeting with the All father. I was aware that he would be furious with Thor for going against his wishes and committing high treason on the matter of Jane's wellbeing, which is the main reason he required my assistance. The All father was definitely not pleased that I was broken out of my cell and taken to Svartalheime, only to die what Thor acknowledges as an honourable death before my return. And to bring one of Odin's trusted guard back dead in my arms was certainly not welcomed in the slightest.

The doors opened as I turned to be greeted by Odin. Even though, in his elder form, he still held himself with pride, as if he were only trying to fool his enemy of his strength with his age.

"Loki. After much debate, I have come to the conclusion that you will no longer be incarcerated in the dungeon for eternity. But only if you promise to use your gifts to bring peace to the nine realms. Do you understand?" Odin spoke, holding out his hand as a peace offering.

I stared at his hand for a moment, not knowing if this was merely a trick or whether he was speaking the truth, "Yes, Odin," I nodded, ignoring the hand since I still had not forgiven him for keeping my true parentage away from me.

Odin understood my hesitation and simply rested his hand by his side, stepping closer to me, "Now on the matter of Lilja…"

I flinched at the name. It had been almost three days since her untimely death and still I refused to believe that my spell had not worked. The spell healed her of her injuries yet it did not return her to me. Tears rimmed my eyes but I refused to let them spill, "What of her?"

"You requested that she was to be buried…"

"No, I made a demand that she should be concealed in a tomb. I do not wish for her to be burned."

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't want to believe she is completely gone. I am sure Thor informed you of what took place of Midgard, so you are aware that I used my joten magic to restore her…"

"Yet it failed?" Odin spoke, raising his head slightly.

"I thought so too, but I have been able to think through the past events and I can recall once casting a healing spell on myself. Every time I die by the hand of another, I awaken but after a couple of days. Lilja just needs more time, which is why I have requested her to be concealed in a tomb and that only I should enter to see her."

Odin weighed his options, "Of course, I will make sure a tomb fit for a queen is built for her," He said, leaving without another word.

Relieved that my request had been taken seriously, I sat down on the soft mattress of my bed. Oh how I have missed the comfort of Asgard. Granted being incarcerated was only just comfortable but this was luxury compared to the bright shimmering cell. I glanced around my room, cocking my head at the open wardrobe. I carefully stalked closer to see what was propping it open. But I was not welcomed by some outsider with a knife ready to kill me, I was met by a strange garment of clothing.

It was a beautiful green dress with emerald gems sewn on the neck line. I held the garment to my nose, inhaling the sweet sent of Lilja. I remember giving her this dress. I remember it well.

_**I smiled as I made Lilja perch on my bed. **_

"_**Come now Loki. You very well know that I hate surprises…" She whined, her sword clanking at her side as she sat down. **_

"_**I am aware, but I can assure you this will be worth your while," I whispered, nuzzling her jaw with my lips. **_

_**I strode to my wardrobe where I pulled out the most exquisite green dress and held it out. **_

"_**You may look."**_

_**My smile only grew as I watched her blue eyes open, her hands flying to her mouth as she observed the dress. Taking in every stitch and gem, "Oh… Loki, its beautiful." **_

"_**As I explained, I can do anything with my magic," I bragged, handing her the silk like garment, "Now, try it on. I want a visual on how you will look tonight."**_

_**Lilja stared at me with a coy smile, raising one of her eyebrows. She placed the garment on the bed and raised her hands to hold either side of my face, "What is happening tonight?"**_

_**I beamed at her, "Only the most magical of courtships. But I cannot spill a single word since it is a secret. So you will have to wait until this evening." **_

_**I laughed as she began to pout, pressing my lips gently to hers. Every time we touched it was like a flare of heat surging through me. And I am known for hating the heat, but this was a heat that was welcomed with open arms. Even when I first set eyes on her, she had flown into my heart, never to leave it unprotected by her love. She pulled away and raised one eyebrow, "Well, I am guaranteed a night of pleasure then?" She said, her voice smooth and soft as a whisper. **_

"_**You should know by now that I would treat you like a queen so you should expect nothing but absolute bliss. Now try on the dress. I wish to see my handiwork."  
**_

I smiled at the memory, taking the dress and placing it gently on my bed, curling up next to it so I could keep the memory alive. I wanted it to be real again. For it to no longer be a memory of the past. I wished I could have done something about my past. What trouble I had caused. I deliberately drove all the people who I loved away and now the only person who had the slightest affection for me was Thor. But he was my brother so it was clearly not the same.

Lilja was the only person, other than my mother, who excepted me for who I am. A monster. I allowed my joten self to become present. Watching as my skin turned into the icy blue that Lilja loved so very much. Even when I claimed that I was king of Asgard I had only shown this to her once. I expected her to be afraid of me. For her to scream and run from me like anyone else would. But she did not. She simply stayed where she was, tracing the markings that were on my face. I remember her saying, "You are beautiful." But that did not make me feel better. Even though she excepted me for who I was, I felt that her affection had now changed. That she could not be with an ice giant. Although she would never admit to that.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks and my skin slowly faded back into the fleshy pink of my Asgardian form. I laid the garment under the plush pillows before walking the halls of the palace. Even though it had been two years of not being in the palace, I was surprised at how my memory had faired. I still remembered where the banquet hall was, even where the armoury was. But that was not the room I was searching for.

"Brother…"Thor's voice boomed, sounding like thunder.

I turned to see my older "brother" standing just behind me. Just the man I was looking for.

"Upon my arrival they took Lilja away from me, do you know where she lies?" I asked, swiping my hair from my eyes.

"As far as I am aware she is in still in the great hall. Father has not moved her and has had to postpone court until further notice."

I nodded, turning on my heel as I made my way to the great hall.

"Brother… can I talk to you for a moment?"

I whirled around, my features hardening as I tried to compose my anger, "What ails you, Thor?"

"If you recall, you admitted to casting a spell on Lilja to heal and resurrect her yet nothing has happened. Why will you not let her rest in peace?"

I pursed my lips. I really was not in the right frame of mind to be questioned, "Because, she cannot be dead. I will wait until the end of my days for her if I have to. I know she is alive. She just needs that little extra push."

Thor placed his hand on my shoulder, I could tell the oaf wanted to press the matter further but decided against it, "Alright. Well… may you find the answers to getting her back, brother."

I nodded curtly before continuing my journey to visit her. I knew she was not dead. Otherwise, my heart would be breaking and I would be in constant pain. In the many books that I have read in the past I remember one section that was about Jotens. Back when Odin was seen as my "Father", he had suggested that we familiarise ourselves with our enemies' weaknesses. One fact that still stuck in my mind was that when a Joten finds a mate, the bond cast between them would never be broken. And unlike any Asgardian, who can have as many lovers as they choose, the mate of a Joten is forever. And when the Joten's mate dies, the bond will sever and never be healed, which causes the Joten feel great pain for the rest of its lasting days. So this is how I could be sure that she wasn't dead. Otherwise pain would have followed. But there was still one question. Why wasn't she waking?

**Lilja**

I couldn't open my eyes.

The last thing I remember was being crushed by the column in Midgard and Loki showing me his joten form. But where was I now? I tried to call Loki's name, but it was as if my mouth had been sewn shut.

"Do not fret, for we shall be together again soon," a voice said, followed by the stroking of my hair.

_Loki, _I cried. I needed him to hear me. To pull me from this darkness. But how?

His magic was only so strong. And I was sure that it was not strong enough to pull me from the calls of Valhalla. I cried out, feeling the ghost of my injuries. Feeling my ribs crack and my legs break and fold behind me. What was happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Thor and Loki. Hope you enjoy and reviews are most welcome

Chapter two: Discovery

**Loki**

Four days had passed and Lilja's tomb was now built. It was quite extravagant, that I must add. It was carved out of one of the caves that were embedded deep within the mountains that surrounded Asgard. Odin lead me to the tomb, showing me the crafts that had been worked into the fine structure.

"These men work fast," I said, overwhelmed by the beauty of the tomb.

"They have to. Now, she will be laid to rest on the table and if you should wish, I will allow you to use your magic in order to place a shield around the tomb so only you may enter."

For this I expressed my gratitude and went forth, deeper into the tomb. Watching carefully as the guards placed Lilja's glass case down onto the table as if she were an offering to one of the gods.

"Now, leave me," I ordered, my voice wavering slightly. Odin nodded and was escorted out by the guard and taken back to the palace. I allowed my skin to turn blue since I needed all my joten strength to perform my spell. As I spoke two large wolves materialised in front of me. One black with green eyes. The other white with blue eyes. Both trotted over to me and sat back on their haunches.

"You will guard this tomb. If you let anyone in here other than myself, then you will be punished, understand?"

The wolves cast a glance between each other and nodded once. I then let them take in my sent in case a trickster decided to disguise themselves.

"If she walks out of here, howl and I will come."

The wolves snarled in reply and trotted out to the entrance where they sat, frozen like statues. I then moved closer to the table. Speaking some words and a small engraving appeared on the glass of the casket. A snake, the most cunning of creatures. Then a flash of green light and the whole tomb was now protected with my magic. Even if the wolves were to fail, they would never get past my protection spell. My skin transformed again as I exited the tomb, leaving my precious Lilja without a single word, knowing she couldn't possibly hear me.

I made my way back to the palace, ignoring the warriors three as they sent there verbal dislike hurtling for me. But to be quite frank, I could not care what they had to say about me. After all they were all beneath me and I was not going to fuel their anger with my retaliation.

Back in my room I cast my attention to my books, surely there had to be an explanation as to what was happening to Lilja. And if so, it had to be in at least one of my books.

I was so engrossed with searching that I almost did not hear Odin enter my room.

"Looking for something?" he asked, crossing his hands in front of him.

I did not want to answer but I knew if I did not he would only holler at me, "I am searching for answers Odin."

Odin crossed to the room in only two strides. They were exactly alike. Thor and Odin. So what if they are blood related. They were practically the same man, just cast into a younger version of himself. This is what puzzled me most. How Thor, even though I was sure his large head was filled with air, could not have seen that I was not his true brother. If I had been, I would have had the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes and the same muscular appearance. But like I said, Thor was an airhead. All that fighting while he was young seemed to have knocked out all of his sense.

"What kind of answers?"

"Answers I am sure you cannot give," I hissed, trying not to let my anger get the better of me.

Odin did not speak. He just stood by my side, staring at the spines of the books as if they held some secret inscription.

"You are searching for the answer to why Lilja is not waking, am I correct?"

I had to give the man some credit. If it wasn't for the fact that I had not been able to keep my mind off the question of her sleeping status, I would have been very impressed at his deduction.

"Correct, but I am sure you do not hold the key to this mystery," I bit my lip, hoping I did not sound as venomous as I though I had. Even though I hated Odin with every fibre of my existence, I did not want to have to return to the dank dungeon to spend the rest of my days rotting in a cell, "Why are you here?"

Odin glanced at me with his lone eye, the blue iris slightly clouded with sadness, "I can see that you are hurting, my son. I am here to console you…"

I scoffed at the thought of Odin trying to comfort me, "Console me! You think you can console me. Nothing will console me until Lilja is once again by my side," I hissed, venom dripping from my voice. I turned to face the All Father. The sadness was eating him up, like a ravenous beast that could not control its hunger.

"How do you know she has not crossed to Valhalla? She wouldn't want to you go about your life trying to resurrect her. She would want you to live your life, not waste it."

I balled up my fists, trying to funnel my anger away, but this was becoming to much of a task. Odin sensed it too and backed off slightly, "You think I am wasting my life. Well it is not yours to command, not anymore. I am no longer a stolen relic in this golden prison and I will not let you control me anymore."

Odin was struck by my words and strode up to me until his nose was inches from mine. And even though I was stronger and much taller than he was, I still shrunk back in fear, "While you are here, you will do what I say. I have agreed not to burn Lilja, but I will not have my son go completely insane, chasing some dream that his betrothed will magically come back from the dead! She is gone, and you know that deep down," Odin said in a low, threatening voice, "But if you so wish to go down this path then there is nothing I can say to stop you. There is an ancient book in the library that might just hold the key to your mystery. But do not be surprised when it does not succeed."

I watched as the All Father disappeared out of my room. His words stung me like a dagger to the stomach.

_Maybe he is right! No he can't be, I still feel her. And if she were dead I would know it, _I thought. A battle of thoughts waged on in my mind. Was the All Father right, or was I?

**Lilja**

Sirens. I can hear the beautiful voices of Sirens. Beckoning me to come to them, but how can I when I cannot even move. I am frozen. I turn my head slightly to the call of my name. I recognised it. But how?

"I know I have been dead for some time now, but my dear, sweet Lilja. I am here to guide you. I am here to guide you to your destined path."

_What destined path?_ I asked, trying to open my mouth but it felt as though there was a cord sewn into my lips.

"The path that will either lead you back to your soul mate or to Valhalla," The male voice said softly.

_Who are you?_

"I am Einar. I am your bera."

_M…My Bera. Surely you are mistaken. My mother is not dead. And she definitely did not approve of the term Bera._ I hissed, hoping whatever foul creature that was trying to trick me would back off.

"Oh my… Lilja, they have not told you, have they?"

_Told me what?_

"That you are half Joten, half Asgardian."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki and Thor, only Lilja and Einar. Enjoy

Chapter three: And so the truth comes out

**Lilja**

I gaped as I saw my Bera come into view. His icy blue Jotun skin, his soft calming blue eyes. He was so big but that did not matter. I backed away from him, scared. My child hood fears of the Jotuns resurfacing. I could not be a jotun. I would have been able to tell if I was a Jotun, I would have been able to change my skin colour at will just like Loki. But no, I was an Asgardian, not a Jotun.

_I don't understand, I cannot be a half breed. I am an Asgardian. _I cried, my breathing coming in short gasps.

"Odin made you repress your memories about me, I am sorry that I left you so soon. It was not my choice I promise you."

_Prove to me that I am your daughter!_ I growled, wanting this to be a trick.

But as he bent down and placed his large hand on my shoulder, I watched as the markings began to form on my skin. Jotun markings. Although my skin stayed the same colour the greyish blue markings tattooed my skin.

_How do I know this is not a trick?_

"I would never trick you. You are my daughter. My only child."

I shook my head, watching as the markings faded I stared at my bera. I couldn't believe that I was half jotun. But how. Surely there were rules about cross breeding.

"There are. But when I met your father, well, I felt like how you do with Loki," Einar said slowly, sitting down in front of me as if he were getting comfortable for a long story.

_What happened? Why was I not brought up in Jotunheim with you? Why was I taken to Asgard? And why can I not… _I questioned, raking my hands through my hair, unable to process the thoughts that were buzzing around my head.

Einar stopped me, placing his hand around my waist and pulled me close to him, his warm fur clothing creating a warm shell for me to hide in.

"When I met your father, it was in the middle of the war between Jotunheim and Asgard. Your father was a scout who had come to assess our camps, our artillery. But when one of my troops caught him, I was supposed to kill him, but I could not. Seeing him quivering in fear made me realise that we were the monsters, and to the Asgardians, we were more than that.

I took your father away, untied him and hoped he would leave Jotunheim, but he did not. For that single act of kindness, I felt our bond, I felt that I had found my soul mate and he thought so to. We would meet up in secret and talk about our feelings. And the night we conceived you, he was going to announce our union in hope of a treaty. But this was not taken seriously, and Odin only laughed at him. That is when Odin found Loki and stole him from Laufey and the Jotuns."

_How do I come into this? And how did you die? If I might be so bold._ I asked, shrugging away. If I had asked something like this to anyone of Asgard then I would surely get a slap.

But Einar simply smiled a small smile and looked down at me with loving eyes, "You do not need to fear me my child. I will never hurt you. Anyway, when your father came back I was heavily pregnant with you and he did not believe that it was his, no matter how many times I convinced him. And so he captured me and held me until I gave birth to you. But when he saw how we had bonded, he released us to allow us to live in peace. But when you were almost two years old he came back with Odin and I was accused of taking an Asgardian baby. I was sentenced to death by Odin's hand and he took you away from me and raised you as his own. Your father did not protest but he told Odin he was your father and he was also killed. And I have watched over you ever since…" Einar trailed off, tears falling down his cheeks, "Although I was not there in body to watch and to teach you as you grew, I was always there in soul."

I could not tear my eyes away from him. He must be my Bera. No one could come up with such a story and make it believable. I placed my small hand on his cheek and placed a kiss on his soft skin.

_You were always there? _I asked, knowing deep down it was true. I felt my memories slowly coming back. Granted they were blurred, I could still see the small images of my mother staring at me lovingly and holding me up to show me off, holding me close when I was cold, showing me the wonders of Jotunheim.

"Always. I was even there when you found Loki to be your soul mate. I was sitting beside you while you were writing in your diary about him and how you felt such a strong connection between him. And how you hoped it to be true to him as well," he whispered, stroking my hair with one finger.

I smiled at the memory.

_What am I doing here? _I questioned, snuggling closer to my bera. Feeling the bond between mother and daughter beginning to form once again.

"I do not know. When I saw you die, I was hoping you would join me by my side but then you just stopped. No one can resist the calls of Valhalla. I first thought you were going to hel but you just stopped. And I was sent by another to help you with your fate."

_And what of Loki? I must get back to him,_ I whimpered. Tears falling down my cheeks as I thought of a life with out him.

"I know. And that is why I am here. I want to get you back to him, because you were not meant to die."

Einar smiled but it did not reach his eyes. As I stared up at him I realised he looked a lot like me. A feminine jaw line, long eyelashes, the same blue eyes and slender yet muscular build. Obviously I wasn't as muscular but I still had the same strength.

I curled next to him, his skin warmer than I expected and I tried to sleep, listening to a Jotun lullaby that he hummed softly as I slowly fell deeper into unconsciousness.

"Sleep, my child and when you wake we will sort out this mess," was the last words my bera spoke before I was softly snoring.

**Loki**

I glanced around the dusty library, trying to find the book that Odin had told me about. The librarian had told me that it would be in the far back of the library where all the old legends and tales of olde would be.

I traced my fingers across the spines, taking in the titles and scanning them with my magic to see if there was anything about how to bring a loved one back.

I then came across a big leather bound book with a worn spine, no title just a small insignia of prophecies. I pulled it out and took it to the table where my satchel was and placed it safely inside before paying the librarian.

Once back in the palace I curled up in the chair by the windows and opened the book, flipping through the pages before I came across the title Valhalla.

_**In the time of the ancients, when a loved one dies, they cross over to the halls of Valhalla where they will spend their afterlife in comfort. But those who have been taken before their time and whom have had a spell cast upon them to restore their life, will hang in limbo until such a time where they feel they can move on or arrive back to the land of the living. **_

_**The only way for this to occur is for the one who has passed to be guided with a family member who has passed but the soul mate who lives can also project visions to show the other why they need them back. **_

Even though this answered my questions, I was still unable to think about how I was going to create those visions to send to her.

I sighed, hearing Thor's loud foot falls before he had a chance to knock on the door.

"Come in."

Thor opened the door, his face puzzled.

"What ails you brother?" I asked, a shiver snaking down my spine as I used the terminology of brother to greet him. To be honest, even though he was not blood related, he was still my brother. He was still the man who I had relied on for many years.

"Have you moved her?" He asked, stroking his beard with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"Who? Who have I moved?"

"Lilja!" Thor bellowed, a sheen of sweat shining on his brow, his eyes darting all over the place.

I shook my head, standing. I moved toward him, knowing he had been near the tomb, "No. She should be where she lies, why?" I demanded, "Why were you at the tomb?" Making a mental note to punish the wolves for not performing the duties that I had set for them.

"I was only outside the tomb, your wolves made sure I did not get too close. But Lilja's body was not in the casket. She was no where in the tomb."

My eyes widened. My eyebrows knitting together, "They were to have notified me."

"Loki, do you not hear what I am telling you! Lilja is not there! She is GONE!"

I hiss, grabbing Thor's bicep, "Of course I hear you. Take me to the tomb now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own loki or thor but I own Einar and Lilja. I will be changing things slightly with Loki's children so don't bite my head off. Anything can happen to Marvel Loki! In this story Loki does not have any children and Sleipnir is the first born son of Loki! Enjoy

Chapter four: Well that was unexpected

**Loki**

As we arrived at the tomb, I could instantly see that nothing looked out of place. The wolves both trotted over to me, allowing me to stroke the fur on their heads before allowing me to go inside. Chuckling darkly as the wolves growled, snapping their jaws as Thor tried to follow me inside.

I glanced around the temple, the protection spell was still in place so no one had tried to take her and the case was still lying on the table. But what really struck me was that the casket had not been opened. Lilja was still locked inside it.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" I hissed, my voice low as I turned to face Thor.

Did he really think that I was that much of an idiot. Trying to trick me that Lilja had simply opened the case, walked out without the wolves noticing and came back only to seal herself back inside. It just did not make sense.

"B…but, she was not there before brother. The casket lid was on the floor. I swear, would I lie to you?" Thor stuttered, massaging his neck as he tried to over come what looked like shock.

I weighed his answer. Of course Thor would lie to torture me but I knew my brother, granted he will play the odd prank but nothing with such a serious message. He would never mess with anyone's head.

"Well if she really has moved, then explain why she is back in there and looks as if she hasn't moved?"

Thor did not answer, so I strode out to the wolves placing my hands either side of their heads to view their memories. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, although there was a loud crash at the end but there was nothing to be seen. So either both the wolves were startled at a random noise or something really did happen in the temple.

I released both of them, stroking their ears and glanced back at the temple, stepping inside and taking a look at the casket. Nothing looked out of place. Lilja did not look as if she had moved. Her hair was slightly ruffled but that could have been anything, since she was moved many times before she was laid to rest in the temple. The protection engraving was still on the casket, shimmering with my slight touch.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. But this is strange indeed," I whispered, leading Thor away from the tomb without a second glance.

**Lilja**

I screamed. Einar was startled as I pounded my fists against his skin, scared of what I had just witnessed. I gasped for air, if that was a dream it was the worst dream that I had ever had.

"Easy, little one. What happened?" He asked, grabbing my fists between his fingers. His voice soothing me.

I could not breathe. The air just was not entering my lungs. Tears streaming down my face. I couldn't stop hyperventilating, not even to get one word out. My thoughts replaying what had happened over and over again. It felt so real. The pain. Everything.

My bera held me close, rubbing my back as I sobbed into his chest. My face red and hot, my body covered in a thin sheet of sweat, causing me to shiver.

"Its okay. It was only a dream," he said, soothing me as he turned my head to face his. The blue orbs staring into mine, searching for the truth. My jotun markings resurfacing with his touch. He turned me over on my back and pulled the back of the dress down to look at my shoulder blades. I heard him gasp and I turned over quickly.

_It wasn't a dream was it?_ I asked, tears still streaming down my face.

He shook his head, "But how? What happened?"

_I dreamt that I had awakened and I managed to get out of my casket. I froze the wolves that were on guard and wiped their memories and I, some how turned into a horse and began to run through the forest. That's when I heard… _I could no longer speak. My thoughts trailing off as I played the image of a large black stallion chasing after me and after that, well.

A low growl rippled through Einar's chest.

_I am not… I can not be… _I cried, hyperventilating began again but every time I breathed in it was like my chest was slowly getting tighter like a boa-constrictor was wrapping the coils around my chest and slowly choking me.

"I do not know, I hope not. But if it were true, it would still be Loki's," Einar whispered, his face calm.

_What… do… you mean? Of course… it wouldn't …. be …..Loki's, _I answered.

"Yes it would. Every Jotun has a spell cast on them when they are but a few days old. When they find there soul mates, even if they make love to another, the child would still be theirs because the spell will read the features and personality of the soul mate and match them to the child," my bera explained.

_But… but… Svaolilfari is a horse. How will… the child… have any of… Loki's characteristics, _I whimpered, sobs wracking through my body as I hoped that it was not true. That I had not been raped by a sexually frustrated stallion. That I might not be pregnant with its child. Maybe the negative thoughts would expel the child, if there was one. I would rather abort the child than keep it. I only wanted Loki's children.

"That is what the spell does. Even though Svaolilfari is a horse. The child might only adopt his ferociousness, and the rest would be Loki's characteristics," Einar explained, kissing me on the head.

I nodded. Einar knew best. After all he was my bera and he knew more about jotun magic than I did.

I rested my head back on his chest, forcing my eyes to stay open. There was no way I was going back to Asgard. Not now.

If I was to be pregnant, symptoms would start to show in a couple of months and Loki would spot them and would surely terminate the child. Either that or Odin will cut the child from me and kill it. But I kept my thoughts positive. I was not pregnant. I was only scared. I just needed to calm down. Everything was going to be fine.

**Loki**

**(Month and a half later)**

I sat bolt up right in bed, sweat drenching my body. I did not want to believe the vision I had just observed. I scrubbed my hands over my face, noticing my hands were shaking violently. I threw my legs off the bed and walked over to my bath room, sitting next to the small chamber pot. Feeling the vomit rise in my mouth, but nothing came up so I flushed my mouth out with some water before running a hot bath. My muscles were aching from the possible twitching and constricting in my sleep.

I slid into the hot water allowing the water to come up to my neck, soothing my muscles. I wet my hair rubbing my temples.

When I emerged from the water I pulled on a robe, draining the water and made my way to the balcony. From the position of the moon it was about 2:30 in the morning. The cold night air caressing my face gently, my curtains billowing out into the night air.

I glanced out at the mountains, seeing the small lit opening which was Lilja's tomb. My eyebrows began to knit together as I saw that the wolves were no longer there. That's when I heard I faint howl.

I teleported over to the opening. The black wolf jumping up at me sinking his dull claws into my arm as I searched his eyes. He whined as he looked at his mate who was lying motionless on the floor. Blood staining the white fur like blood on snow. I felt the magic slowly drain back into me as the wolf disappeared. My lips turned up into a snarl as I stormed into the tomb. Lilja's casket was open. The lid was cast aside, shards of the glass on the floor, crunching under my feet.

I ran to her side, praying she had not been harmed. She had not been touched. Her face red and her eyes open but they were expressionless. As if she only opened her eyes yet she was not awake.

Her eyes glazed but there was still life in them, so I closed them with my fingers. Her hand was sliced, blood dripping from what looked like a bite. Her breathing was laboured, slow ragged breaths escaping her light pink lips.

"Lilja, my dear, please talk to me. Tell me who did this?" I whined, hoping she would awaken, but after a few moments I could tell she was not even aware of my presence.

I checked her pulse, it was strong yet quite slow. I then cast my gaze down her body to try and find any other injury besides the bite. Her thin dress straining slightly over her lower abdomen and it wasn't there a few days ago. I pressed my hands gently on either side of the small bulge.

The vision coming to me so quick it was as if I had been struck by lightning, taking all the oxygen out of my lungs.

_Blood! Blood was everywhere. On the floor, in every nook and cranny. I raised my hands and they were stained red. I cast my glance around to find the source, collapsing when I saw her. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over and I thought I could control it but they just kept on coming. Blood was still flowing out of her body. I rested my head on her shoulder, not caring that the blood on my hands was now staining my ivory skin, tangling in my raven black hair, matting it together as it dried. After a while I lifted my head, feeling the side of my thigh being constantly nudged by a cloth. I carefully moved it with my long fingers and that's when the hatred started to boil in my stomach. My vision was blurred from all the tears but I could still hear the wails of a new born baby. _

I instantly snapped out of my vision, checking my hands that were now the skin colour. Hatred circulating my body, causing my blood to boil.

Lilja was pregnant and in the future, she was to die giving birth to the child.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor and Loki, I only own Einar and Lilja

Chapter Five: What can I do?

**Loki**

But how?

How could my Lilja be pregnant? This must be some sort of trick. I felt a small movement against my hands that were still beside her small bulging stomach. I gasped and pulled my hand instantly away, not wanting anything to do with the child. Why had she not told me? Or maybe she did not know either? But that was absurd, surely she would have known that she was carrying a small life inside her.

But one thing that just did not make sense was the timing. If she was pregnant with my child, then the child was abnormally small, for the last time we had made actual love being six months ago while awaiting the decision of my punishment after what happened to New York.

I remember her coming into my chambers. Guards at their posts behind the wooden doors leaving me no route of escape.

_**I watched as she walked into the chambers. Her sword clanking at her side with every movement of her right hip. Her hair was a mess, as if she had just been in a fight. She was rubbing her jaw, as if someone had punched her. **_

"_**Lilja…" I murmured, standing up from my bed. **_

_**She looked up, averting her gaze instantly to the floor, "Loki," Her voice tired and unforgiving as she continued straight for me. **_

_**There were light bruises that were starting to form on her wrists, as if someone had attempted to restrain her. **_

_**She paused in front of me, as if contemplating her next action. Glancing up at me I could see the pain in her eyes as if she had witnessed great evil. **_

"_**Why did you do it?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. **_

_**I stood up, trying to come up with a half decent answer, "I am sick of being second best to Thor. I wanted to be king…"**_

_**Her eyes flashed with anger, "King! And that's how you were going to go for it. To cast fear into the hearts of your so called people," She bellowed, her voice rising at least three octaves, "You are already a prince. If you chose to, you could be King of Jotunheim. But no… just because it was Odin who taught you to fear the monsters when you were becoming a monster yourself." **_

_**Tears started to fall down her cheeks. As amazing a warrior she was, she was as fragile as glass when it came to her relationships and her feelings toward me. **_

_**I laughed darkly, "I knew you thought I was a monster…" I whispered, turning my back on her. **_

_**That's when she hit me, sending me into the plush mattress of my bed. **_

"_**I DO NOT THINK OF YOU AS A MONSTER, LOKI!" She screamed, throwing her sword on the ground, "Do not even think that for a single second. In all of my existence, all I have ever cared about is you. Your safety. Your love, everything."**_

_**I laid there, my hands resting on my chest, trying to ease my breathing as I let her shed all the anger that was inside of her. **_

"_**I have faced monsters in my time Loki, and even though you sought out to break Midgard and make it your kingdom… Even when you took over Asgard and cast me aside if I were just a commoner to you, I still loved you. I have never thought you to be a monster, so what if you've killed people for your own quests, I still thought you to be the man, the only man that I have ever loved, that I will always love."**_

_**I was saddened, how she crumbled to the floor on her knees, trying so hard to make me see that I was not a monster in her eyes. Her sobs now violently shaking her frame as she tried to rid herself of the anger and self pity. **_

_**I pushed off the bed and got down on my knees, placing my hands either side of her face, catching the odd tear that escaped her eyes, "Hey, look at me. I am sorry for the pain I have caused," I started, looking into her oceanic eyes that were still swimming in the briny tears, "I hate what I have done to you. Ever since I found out my true parentage I have shunned you away, but no more…" I crushed my lips against hers. She was taken by surprise but slowly followed my lead and kissed me back. We stood up and moved to the bed, not once parting for more than a second. I pulled her onto me, placing my hand so it was caressing her cheek, sending it wild with colour.**_

_**Our lips moulding as one, I slowly began to unbutton her tunic. Throwing off the leather belt that was in the way of my prize. I then pulled away, kissing her neck, her jaw, her ear and down to her cleavage. She threw her head back, pulling her hair back so she could focus on ripping my armour off. Giggling as we heard the guards outside shifting in their positions. **_

_**She rolled over, so I was now on top. She hair sprawled out behind her like the mane of a lion, all lush, smooth and thick. I then began to sprinkle kisses to her, starting with her abdomen, moving to her hips. Arching her back as she craved for more. I grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over us, encasing us in a cocoon. Letting out a low moan as I eased myself inside. Anchoring myself to her, my hand digging into her thigh as her nails clawed softly at my back, nibbling at my ear. **_

_**We then rejoined in our lips embrace, panting like dogs on a hot summer's morning. **_

"_**Am I forgiven?" I asked, twirling a lock of her hair between my long fingers. **_

_**She smirked, "Not even close, but you are getting there." **_

_**I laughed, growling as I placed my lips back to hers. **_

I closed my eyes, relishing the memory.

I placed my hands back to her stomach, calculating the age of the foetus inside her. She was only at least two months.

So how was I able to feel the child, and who was the father?

**Lilja**

Einar pulled me close, trying to soothe me. I had just killed one of the wolves that was trying to protect me. Feeling the vice like grip as it tried to calm me, remembering a sudden thought of extreme violence as I grabbed the wolf's jaw, snapping it in two before throwing him against the wall. Hearing the crunch of his ribs as he fell to the ground, piercing his skin and coating his fur in the sticky red substance.

"Its alright my child, it was self defence and after all it was only a wolf."

_Yes, it was only a wolf. But next time it could be Thor or worse Loki, _I whimpered, feeling the ghost hands of what felt like Loki's at my stomach.

"What ails you?"

_Loki knows I am with child. If he does not kill it he will surely tell Odin…_ I cried, fresh tears falling down my cheeks as I cradled my stomach. Even though the baby had come from a horrible event, I still loved him with all my heart. Einar was able to tell the sex of the baby after only a few weeks and I could feel him as he wriggled in my stomach. I had asked him if that was normal, but since the child was fathered by a horse then anything was possible, "The child will have extraordinary gifts," He had said. But what kind of gifts, I could not be sure.

What I did know was that he was growing fast and at this rate I doubt I would be able to carry him to term without serious complications.

"Why would he do such a thing?" My bera asked, his voice soothing as he stroked my forehead in gentle circular motions.

_Because he knows he did not father the baby. He knows. He must think I am some whore._

"Loki loves you. You are his soul mate. Surely he does not think that of you," Einar whispered, sighing.

_Even so, he knows it is not his and he is willing to kill it if he has t…._I stuttered, feeling dizzy and faint. These spells had happened quite frequently since learning of my pregnancy. But almost every time I had passed out and ventured back to Asgard.

I could hear Einar crying out to me, trying to summon me back. But I was suspended, it was like I was floating. Floating back to the land of the living.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or Loki, only Lilja and Einar.

Chapter six: Sleeping beauty awakens

Loki

I watched her carefully, sensing something has changed. Twas not her heartbeat, nor her breathing that startled me. It was her eyes.

They were fluttering, like a hummingbird's wings when in flight. My hands flew to her face, her skin was warm with a sheet of cool sweat as if opening her eyes was so much effort.

"Lilja, open your eyes," I whispered.

But her eyes continued to flutter.

I was not going to leave her, not here. But if the All Father was to find out of her pregnancy then he would surely kill the child, no matter how much I would love for that to happen at this moment... I was not going to risk her life for my hatred for an unborn child.

I pressed my free hand on her stomach and closed my eyes, speaking a few words. I opened my eyes, observing how her stomach deflated back to it's original state. There was no bulge and no way for the All Father to find out about the child.

I placed my hands under her, carefully picking her up and keeping her head close to my chest.

The black wolf nudged my thigh, starring at me with his big emerald eyes, smiling as I thought of our destination and teleported out of the tomb.

Lilja

I could feel his presence. Just like you would feel a storm looming, even though you cannot see it, you always know that it is there. I could not see him. But I could hear him. Hear him as he sat in the chair that I knew was just opposite to the bed in Loki's room. I could hear him as he sighed heavily out of impatience, shuffling as he crossed his legs over and then switched them back because of how uncomfortable he felt.

I could tell he was worried about something. But I could not figure out what he was worried about. But that's when I figured it out. He must have found out. I could practically hear the artery in his neck pulsing violently with anger.

_Come on, I need to wake up, _I thought, trying to force my eyes open. I could hear Einar's voice in the back of my mind, telling me to slowly wake up. Forcing myself to wake ubruptly would only cause me harm. So I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. The dim light causing me to close my eyes as it stung.

Loki did not run to me immediately. I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light, glancing around to see Loki was asleep in the chair. I must have been trying to wake up for hours. The sun was only starting to brighten up the sky. The hints of red making themselves known over the horizon. I raised my hands and rubbed my eyes, sitting up slowly to come face to face with two big green eyes.

Loki

I heard a piercing scream and my eyes flew open. Lilja was sitting up in the bed, facing the wolf who was curled up at the end of the bed staring straight at her.

"Lilja... hey, its okay," I said, gesturing for the wolf to get down from the bed and curl up somewhere else. I stood and walked to the bed, encircling Lilja in my arms, never to let her go again.

"L..Loki... where.. am I?" She asked, staring around my room. I knew that when the mind is met with fear some of the thougts that we have can be shut off, causing accute memory loss.

"Your safe. Your home," I whispered, holding her close, planting a kiss softly against her forehead. Smiling slightly when she leant into my touch. It was comforting to know that someone still cared about me and did not cringe away when I touched them.

"Lilja, I know you have only just awakened, but I must know who the father of that thing that grows inside your womb," I said, trying to keep the acidic tone out of my voice.

And so she told me. And I was furious.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor and Loki, only Lilja and Einar. Beware some violence and very slight gore.

Chapter Seven: And so the truth comes out

Lilja

Loki wanted the truth. I could see it in his eyes that he did not want to be lied to. I sighed, my fingers splayed over my eyes.

"I... I..." I stuttered, how am I supposed to tell him that the father of the baby was a horse, "Its a... horse..."

Loki did not speak, his brow just furrowed. His hand stroking his chin as if he were trying to think about how it was even possible.

"I must have woken up because one of the wolves startled me and I transformed into a mare just so I could get away, but Svaðilfari the horse found me and was flemming, and I tried bucking to keep him away but he just kept coming. So I galloped through the forest hoping to loose him but he found me while I was resting by a stream and that's when it happened," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks, "But the child is also yours. Apparently jotun young have spells cast so that any child that the other has had even if they have found their soul mate and even if they have sported with another then the child will have more features like the soul mate and not the biological father..."

"The key word being jotun, and who told you this?" He hissed, his face frozen in shock.

"My bera told me so."

Loki snarled, "You have no bera. Your parents died when you were but a few years old..."

I stared at him, gaping at him, "Turn."

Loki glanced at me, his eyebrows knitting together, "What!"

My features hardened, "Turn now!"

I watched as Loki's skin faded into the icy blue of his jotun form. I gripped his hand and watched as the soft markings began to tattoo my arms.

"But... h... how?"

"I am half jotun half asgardian. I met my bera while I was dead. He was one of King Laufey's gererals. But the All Father killed him when he found me with him. He persecuted my bera of stealing an asgardian child amd then gave me to one of his servants who sadly was having trouble producing any young."

Loki's features hardened, "Too many times has that man caused pain to my kind. But I cannot do anything to avenge the crimes he has committed. "

Loki

I was furious. How many times must the All Father hurt the people I love, to cause pain to my kind.

But I was even more angry at the fact that Svaðilfari had claimed and bedded my soul mate.

"My love, I must do something and I agree you will not like it but I need you to transform into a mare again," I whispered, the evil plan coursing through my mind. I watched as her eyes saddened but she did as she was told. Sliding off my bed and transforming into a beautiful dapple grey mare, her blue eyes the colour of warm ice. She is a glorious beast. Her dished nose, and her light black mane and tail with the slight grey tinge. She stood about a couple of heads higher than me, her proud stance and her small dainty hooves sounded everytime she shifted her weight, tying to get used to being on four legs rather than two.

"Now come," I mumbled into her ears. I patted her cheek, her eye staring straight at me. She snorted, whinnying softly and knelt down allowing me to mount her. I closed my eyes and teleported to the stream. I kicked her lightly and she began to trot around, her ears flattening against her head as she looked around. She refused to stand still, kicking the tree behind her with one swift movement.

"Hey, steady Lilja. You will throw me off other wise."

She whinnied loudly, rearing, it took all my strength not to fall off her. She landed back on the ground with a thud, tossing her head. Her nostrils flaring as she pawed a grove into the ground. I stared at the clearing wondering what she could hear. I saw a large black horse cruise through the trees. He lifted his upper lip, his ears pricked. I slowly slid off her back, watching as she began to buck and stood on her hind legs throwing her front legs madly in the air as she tried to warn the stallion to keep his distance from her.

I manifested a small dagger in my hand, hoping I would scare the muscular beast. But he took it as a threat, charging at me. Lilja hopped in the way, throwing her legs at his head. But he crashed into her stomach, causing her to collapse into a heap on the floor. Her muscles giving out in her legs every time she tried to stand, her stomach tensing very time she touched it, nuzzling it with her muzzle, hoping to feel the young child.

I was angry, no, I was hostile. I smiled as he watched in fear as I transformed into a large black wolf. Bearing my fangs at him and crouching on the ground, keeping my muzzle close to the ground as I hissed. Svaðilfari reared, his brown eyes wide with fright. I launched myself at him, landing on his back and sunk my 6 inch long fangs deep into the back of his neck. He bucked, screeching in pain as the dark blood trickled down his side. But I refused to let go. I spoke to his thoughts, "Now Svaðilfari, you will leave the mare alone. The next time you even think of touching her I will cause more damage than your master will ever be able to repair."

I saw as he blinked once, tossing his head. I relinqished my hold, hopping off his back and watching as he bowed low in respect and galloped away.

I fell back into my asgardian form. My robe disgarded on the floor but I could not be bothered to cover up. It was only Lilja and I in the clearing. She was still lying crumbled in a heap. Her stomach swollen. My spell was still in place but I placed my hands gingerly against the tense abdomen. It was not rock hard but it was close. Even though only hours before had I wanted the child dead, I did not want for her to have to go through a miscarriage. She lifted her head, her nostrils still flared, "I'm scared," she whispered to my thoughts.

I nodded, stoking her mane, her eyes filled with tears. If she was about to miscarry the child would not be able to feel it. But then again it had accelerated growth so who knows. She tensed, as another wave of pain hit her, hearing a thud as her head came into contact with the ground. I did not leave her, I just shape shifted into a large black roan stallion, laying next to her head and placing my muzzle next to hers.

"I am here, you do not have to go through this alone. I am here, always."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki or Thor, only Einar and Lilja

chapter 8: miracle

Lilja

The pain was excruciating. Every wave of pain that shuddered through my stomach was absolute agony. Loki stayed, I would have expected him to have left me already, but he did not. He just spoke soothing words to my mind, but I could see in his eyes, he felt helpless. There was nothing he could do. There was no magic to stop this, no magic that could stop my body from expelling the child. Tears fell down my cheeks. Everytime I cast a glance toward Loki I could see the tears in his eyes. Whether they were for me or whether they were for the child I could not tell.

I lifted my head slightly, wanting to tell Loki that I loved him, but in stead I just inched away from him.

"Lilja, what are you doing?" Loki asked, his ears flattening against his head as he stared at me with wild green eyes.

"As much... as I want... you to stay... with me... I want to be...alone," I panted, inching further away from him.

Loki snorted and got to his feet and trotted in front of me, pawing the ground with his hoof, "Listen to me, you do not get to do this. I know that I have not always been there for you and for that I am truly deeply sorry but I am not going to let you suffer in pain on your own."

I stopped for a moment to look at him, his emerald green eyes flashed with pain, small flecks of red appearing in his iris so I knew not to press the matter further as he was bound to get angry. I let him lie next to me, nuzzling my stomach as another wave of pain came and went.

I was about to give up completely when I heard something. My ears pricked as I looked up into the clearing, but there was nothing to see.

"Lilja... Lilja... can you hear me?" A voice said, speaking gently to my thoughts.

I lifted my head, looking around, my ears pricked, "Bera? Where are you?" I thought, slowly standing. My four legs wobbled as I stood, walking slowly away from Loki.

"Come to the stream..." he said, his voice fading.

I tossed my head and cantered over to the stream, hearing Loki trotting up behind me. Einar was standing next to the stream, a small smile at his lips. I trotted closer to him allowing him to press a tender kiss to my forehead. He then looked at Loki who had shifted back into his asgardian form, his robe now covering him so he was no longer exposed.

"You wish to help her, yes?" Loki whispered, walking up so he was standing beside me as I slowly laid down in the tepid waters.

Einar nodded, "I do, but this is something that you both must decide. Because if I am to help her, if I am to stop this. You Loki and you alone must birth this child."

I snorted and tossed my head, "That would be suicide. It would kill him! I will not allow it."

Loki knelt down in front of me, pressing his forehead against mine. I swished my tail, shaking my head violently, "I will not let you do this Loki."

"Lilja, you must remember that I am a jotun. I was technically born for this... and I would do anything to stop you from being in pain," he said, stroking my soft pink muzzle. I tried to stand again but it was too much, my strength was leaving me.

Loki stared lovingly into my eyes, tears falling down both of our faces. He placed his ice cold hand onto my cheek, a gesture that always sent a shiver down my spine. His thumb caressed my cheek sending the my skin on fire, the quiet of his hands bringing me comfort as he smiled a sad smile. I did not want him to do this. But then again what choice did I have? If I didn't let Einar perform the spell, the child was going to die and so would I. But if the child were to be inside another, one who would not reject him, then surely that was the best course of action to take? Was it not? I changed back into my asgardian form, Loki still caressing my cheek sending it as red as the setting sun. I leant into his touch, knowing that if this did not work that it would be the last time that I will ever see him.

"Promise me one thing?" I asked, placing my hand gently onto his cheek.

"Anything, my love."

I glanced at the ground, not able to watch his eyes as I spoke my goodbyes, "Promise me you will look after him, and not shun him away. Promise me you will raise him well."

The tears that began to develop in Loki's eyes spilled over. His cupped his hand under my chin and brought it up so my eyes were now level with his. The hurt was visible as was the slight hint of hate which slowly subsided into the depths of his eyes.

"I promise."

I nodded, allowing myself to lay back against the water, the water soothing my tense muscles.

Loki looked up to the jotun that stood before us, "I will do it. For her..." he said, and I knew he was holding something back. Something about his promise seemed off. I knew Loki would hate the child but surely he would not do anything rash. But I am to be with him every step of the way. And even though I wish that Loki would never have to take on this burden, it was the right thing to do.

Einar nodded, kneeling and pressing his hand lightly against my swollen abdomen and his other to Loki's. Whispering some enchantment before releasing us. Loki collapsed, and I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I slipped back into unconsciousness.

Einar joined me, but I was no longer back in Asgard, I was back in limbo.

_What just happened? Why are we back here..., _I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

"At the time, the only thing that was keeping you alive was the child. But now you are no longer with child... I guess we are back to where we started."

Was no longer with child? Back to where we started. I put my hands to my abdomen, feeling no bump. Tears fell down my face as I now knew where the child was and I knew unless I found a way out of this nightmare, I would never be able to see my beloved Loki or my baby again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki and Thor only Lilja and Einar.

Chapter Nine: Burdened with glorious purpose

Loki

I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I was in the forest, that much I could tell. The soft bed of grass which I lie upon was damp with morning dew. My robe slowly soaking up the droplets of water. I could hear the morning songs of the birds that where hidden in their trees. How I envied them. Safe to any preditor on the ground while I lay unconscious and completely vulnerable to any preditor that were to walk into the clearing. I felt a flutter in my stomach. Not necessarily like a ghost of an injury more of a heaving sensation. I knew I was sick. Who wouldn't be after a night in the freezing cold? I felt a soft breeze caress my cheek, whispering me to awaken from my slumber.

"Loki... wake...up..." the voice said. It was a lovely voice, sweet as honey and soft as silk. The voice sounded like it was singing. Singing for me to awaken, to become aware that if I did not move, that the danger would continue to grow. Even though my eyes were still welded shut, I felt around with my hand. Exploring the ground with my long fingers. I felt something. It was soft, warm and solid, my fingers moving around the object as I followed it. It was someone's arm.

I sat bolt up right in my bed. My breath coming in short gasps as I felt my stomach heave again so I raced to my chamber pot and emptied the very little remains of last nights dinner. I rested my head on the cool flooring, a sheet of sweat now covering my body from the effort of emptying my stomach. Once I was sure I was not to start retching again, I rinsed my mouth with some water and cast the content of the chamber pot away. I stood, my legs feeling like, as the midgardians would put it, jelly, as I stumbled back to my bed.

_How on earth did I get here? _I thought as I stared around my chambers. All seemed normal, apart from the wolf who was sleeping in the corner. I could have sworn that he was supposed to have been guarding Lilja's tomb.

"Lilja!" I whispered, as I stalked to the balcony. I saw the opening for the tomb and as I had predicted the wolves were not at their posts. I hurried back inside, grabbing the wolf by the snout as I flipped through his memories. Everything was normal until I saw that I had brought her here after she started showing signs of waking up. But it showed no other memories as the wolf had fallen asleep shortly after I had ordered it into the corner. I raked my hand through my hair.

The wolf nudged my thigh, wanting me to stroke his fur, but I just pushed him away. Where was she? The wolf nudged me again this time in the stomach, sending a very brief wave of pain. The pain was excruciating, definitely the second worst pain that I had ever experienced. I glanced down at my stomach to see that it was slightly rounder than I remembered. Maybe it was my now slightly increased eating habits, but then I realisee that I do not eat very much. I eat a quarter of what Thor does and he, if asked to or if he were hungry enough, could devour a whole cow. So it was not my eating that was causing the slight bulge that protruded from the centre between my hips. I placed a hand gingerly onto my stomach. It was soft but firm. A small nudge from my stomach and I remembered exactly what had conspired during the hours that I had previously forgotten. I took Lilja's place in being the foetus' mother. I sneered, casting a spell to make it appear as though there has been no change.

I walked back over to the balcony and teleported myself to the clearing, but Lilja was nowhere in sight.

"You will not find her here," a voice mumbled, the voice soft, sending shivers down my spine.

"Where _is _she?" I hissed as I watched the frost giant step out from behind a tree.

I kept my distance from him, I know that he was her bera but I still did not have enough information to even begin to trust him.

"She is back in the tomb. Shortly after I cast the spell on you both she fell back into her comatos state. She is back in limbo where she shall remain unless you find a way to bring her back," he explained, wiping his forhead with his hand.

"Why do you care? For all you know, I might not be able to bring her back..." I growled, feeling the fluttering in my stomach again.

"I care because she is my daughter and I know that she does not yet belong in Valhalla. You will find a way. I know you have already. You just need to use your magic to bring her back into the land of the living."

I shook my head, my brow furrowing, "what? I do not understand, how can I bring her back? Surely you do not mean that dustly old book I found in the library..."

The jotun nodded, "But be warned, Loki son of Laufey, with each passing day she grows closer to being lost forever so you must figure it out before your child is born, or she shall never return to you," he said as he disappeared.

She will be lost forever. I stood there for a moment, willing him to come back, to help me figure out how i was tohelp her but no answers came and neither did he. I teleported back to my chambers and sat in silence. My thumbs caressing my stomach ever so gently, feeling as the child sqwirmed inside of me. And for the first time I felt affection for the child.

"Do not fret my dear child, we shall get your mother back, even if it is the last thing that I do," I whispered, as I grabbed the old leather bound book and began to reread the section of reserection again, my hand never once leaving my stomach for I now knew that Lilja was right and that this was my child. My child and not Svaðilfari's. Mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Loki and Thor only Lilja and Einar

Chapter ten: All hope is not lost

Lilja

I stared into space. So this is what it felt like to be Heimdal. In limbo I can see everything that transpires in Asgard, in Jotunheim, even in Midgard. But I tend to block out the noise of the other realms to just focus on the one that is my home. I focused mainly on Loki.

Nowadays he spends most of his time in his chambers. I often hear him singing to himself, while he reads. I often allow myself to sing along with him in the hope that he might just hear me. But more often than not, it just brings me back to the reality that I might never be able to return to see Loki and my baby who seemed to be growing well. Most of the time I can never tell since Loki tends to keep the shield up so he looks normal but only when he feels truly alone will he let the veil down to reveal his stomach.

It had been a few weeks since I had returned to limbo and Loki was still no closer to finding a way for me to come back. I often spend most of my now free time reading over his shoulder, but they all say the same thing. Always the same, that the loved one who is in the land of the living is to use their magic to show the other how much they need each other, but everytime Loki tried to show me a fond memory of why I should stay, he would feel his energy drain away and have to stop before I could finish watching.

I shut my eyes, feeling the tears that had began to fall down my cheeks. I could not watch any longer. Loki was so over worked, he had fallen asleep in his chair.

_Einar, I do not think he can continue. He is too overworked,_I mumbled, swiping the tears away from my face. "I know. I have been watching as well. Maybe if he had some help..." Einar said, stroking his chin.

_If you are implying that he should tell someone, like Thor, then you are dead wrong. As much as Thor loves his brother, he would tell the All Father and Loki would surely be executed, _I hissed, pinching the bridge of my nose. There was no way that I would allow that. Anything that I had ever told Thor, had been forwarded straight to Odin if it was anything that concerned Asgard's safety.

"Your right. But who can we trust? No one in the nine realms actually trusts Loki. The only person who trusts him is Thor."

_So I have to ask him? _

Einar thought for a moment, "There is a way. We can appear in dreams, maybe if you used some of your magic. Maybe you could appear to him."

I folded my arms across my chest. Maybe this could work.

_Alright, I will try, _I sighed, letting my arms fall to my sides.

I closed my eyes, whispering the words before feeling myself momentarily leave limbo. When I opened my eyes I saw a vast green field with flowers that were in full bloom. The sweet smell of the roses and the tulips sending a warm fuzzy feeling through my body. I remember this place from my childhood. The enjoy able days of sitting out in the sun with Thor and his friends and spending the cool winter nights with Loki. It was the one place where we were all happy and enjoyed eachothers company. Even though Loki hated the warm summer's days he would still join us even in his discomfort.

In the distance I saw a large horse with silver armour galloping toward me. Thor was in the saddle with a large buck tied to his saddle.

"Lilja? What are you doing here?" He asked, sliding off his horse and hitched him up to the nearest tree.

"I have come to you for help," I said, in a worried voice. Thor sensed something was wrong, he advanced toward me and placed his hands onto my shoulders.

"What help do you need? You know I will always come to your aid," Thor boomed, his left hand gripping mjolnir and keeping it close to his side.

"You will not need that. But I must ask you that you do not relay what I tell you to the All Father, this I must ask you to promise," I urged.

Thor considered for a moment, stoking his beard, "You have my word, now what do you need."

I bit my lip, feeling that I still could not trust him, but I had to, "Loki needs your help. He will not ask for it because he feels that he does not need your help but I know he need you. He is trying to get me back but he is so drained of energy that he needs someone else to help him," I explained, leaving out the true reason to Loki's drained state.

Thor stroked his beard once more, "I do hate seeing him in such depression, I will help."

I nodded, knowing that Thor was such an airhead and that he does not often ask questions. I felt myself slowly disappearing, "Thank you Thor. I must go, you will remember what transpired here but I need you to do what I ask."

Thor nodded and let his hands fall through me. I slowly watched as the fields disappear and instead of Thor standing in front of me, Einar was sitting down.

_It is done. _

Loki

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a light flutter in my stomach as I straightened my back. The book that rested on my lap fell to the floor with a thud. I sighed, "Not again," I whined, realising that yet again I had fallen asleep whilst trying to figure out how to bring Lilja back. I bent slowly and picked the book up and set it on the stand beside me. I felt a slight protest in my stomach knowing immediately what that meant and ran for the chamber pot. As I heaved, I heard the door open behind me. _Great, here comes Thor to insult me further._ Wiping my mouth, I sat up, touching my stomach gently, making the slightly bigger bulge disappear. Thor peeked around the archway which separated my sleeping area from my bathroom.

"Brother, are you alright? Are you ill?" He said, kneeling beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I am not ill..." I hissed slapping his hand away, "I ate something funny and it didn't quite agree with me." I sat back, resting my hand gingerly across my side, feeling the child moving around. Smiling slightly, feeling a warm feeling course through my veins.

"Now what do you want?" I asked, standing unsteadily.

Thor shook his head and placed his hand just shy of my back as I stumbled toward my chair, "It has come to my attention that you need help with getting Lilja back. I am here to help."

I stared up at him, narrowing my eyes, "I do not need your help. I am very close to getting her back, but all these distractions are not helping. Anyway you do not possess the power of magic so how on earth do you propose to help me?" I snapped.

Thor did not say anything, he just stepped back, "Look brother, I promised that I would help you and help you I shall. I do not wish to break my promise."

I rolled my eyes, placing my hand under my chin, "And who exactly did you promise?" I hoped that he did not have an answer. That he would just choke up and storm out of the room. But he didn't, he just stood his ground, his features set with certainty, "Lilja. She made me promise."

My eyes grew wide, I had to restrain myself from launching myself at him, "How did she make you promise?" I demanded, rubbing my forehead.

"I saw her. She came to me and said that you needed help. I could tell she was keeping something back but she made me promise and she also made me promise not to tell Father," Thor explained, crossing his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at me, "what is so important that I must not tell Father."

I could not tell him about the baby. Even if he promised, he would never keep this away from the All Father. I needed to tell him something, "I am going against Odin's wishes, he does not want me to try and bring Lilja back. He thinks she has already gone to Valhalla and thinks that I am going to go insane if I continue down this path."

Thor stroked his forehead, "Well, I am going to help you. But since it is still the middle of the night, I am going back to my chambers, you need to get some rest."

I watched as my brother left the room. I sighed, moving to my bed, feeling the soft silk of my sheets. I made sure I wasn't to be disturbed again before removing the veil, my stomach growing back to its original size. I felt the warm feeling returning, making me smile.

"Hello my little one," I whispered, stroking my stomach. Over the past couple of weeks it had gotten easier to accept that I was going to have Lilja's child, even though I would have preferred if she were the one but I would not have been able to have the connection with him as I was feeling now. I closed my eyes and began to hum a soft lullaby, something that if Lilja was having trouble sleeping, that I would hum to her. It gave me much comfort as I rested my head, covering myself up and falling into a deep sleep.

**sorry about the long wait for chapters nine and ten, I hope they were worth the wait and I hope you are enjoying the ride. Loki and Lilja thank you and we hope that you will continue to stick around to read the rest. The story is coming to a close as there are only a few chapters to come. Thanks xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki and Thor but I do own Lilja and Einar

Chapter eleven: complications

Loki

I slammed the book on my lap shut. Thor glanced up at me with sympathetic blue eyes. I felt the small tears begin to form in my eyes as I rubbed my side since the baby kept kicking hard in one spot. It was hard, everything was hard. My stomach was constantly aching, not to mention the fact that it was getting harder and harder for my magic to conceal the baby bump that seemed to be growing daily. My nausea wasn't making anything any easier, I was throwing up almost everyday and I was unable to keep most food down. The only thing I could just about keep down was some fruit and pickled gherkins. Thor could tell something was up but he knew how touchy the subject was so he wouldn't press the matter further.

Thor grabbed the book and began to flip through the pages, "Its alright brother, we will figure this out."

I sighed, swiping the tears that had began to fall, "I hope so. Time is of the essence," I mumbled, even though I had been with child for only two months and I was already tired of it. I knew I did not have much time before the child will be born. For all I knew I might only have a few more weeks left. Since I already looked, when I let the veil down, like I was six or seven months into the pregnancy.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, closing the book and staring up at me.

"Brother, you know how touchy the subject is. I really do not want to talk about it," I hissed, hoping he would just drop the matter.

Thor stood up and began to pace, "Brother, I have been patient with you. I really have. But I need you to tell me the truth."

I stood up, pain shooting through my back, "Listen brother, I do not want to tell you because it is not mine to tell," I growled, placing my hand gently on my side. I could feel the bile rising in my throat.

"Stop speaking in riddles brother, have I not proved myself over these past few days. I am trying to help you but I need to understand."

I brushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes. I did not want to tell him, not with the All Father breathing down my neck. Massaging the back of my neck, I glanced up at the ceiling, _I could do with some help right now, _I thought.

A sharp breeze came to through the room, twirling leaves through the chambers, littering the floor. A faint glow coming through and came to rest in between both me and Thor. The glow flickered and slowly dimmed until it resembled the figure of Lilja. My eyes wide as were Thor's.

"L...Lilja, w...what are you doing here?" I asked, and I knew the same question was running through Thor's mind as well.

She turned, a small smile spreading across her face but it began to faulter, "I heard you Loki. I am here to tell you its okay. Thor has proven himself enough to trust him," she said, her voice sounding angelic.

I shook my head, not wanting to show Thor. I knew him more than her. I knew that he would laugh at me, insult me and take me to the All Father, "But I... I can't..."

Lilja noted my distress and floated toward Thor, "You must not speak a word of what you have seen here. You will take this to your grave, because if you say anything, not only will I end your life but you will also end theirs," she hissed, the venom dripping from her voice.

Thor nodded, "I promise. I will take it to my grave."

I still did not believe him, but Lilja gave me a reassuring nod. I sighed and touched my stomach gently, watching Thor as he stared in bewilderment as my stomach grew. I looked away, unable to even glance at my brother. I did not want to see the disappointed look on his face.

"Thor, now allow me to explain..." Lilja said, shielding me.

"Well please do. Because right now I am having trouble understanding why my brother looks like he is with child!" Thor yelled, his voice sounding like a thunder clap.

"Listen, Lilja was pregnant before she died. The spell that I cast not only transferred the baby to me but it allowed her to heal. I was hoping that it would bring her back so I could transfer the child back but since she did not come back, I had to act as an incubator," I lied, hoping my voice did not sound as unconvincing as I thought.

Thor took the information in. His features were set but no readable emotion could be seen, "So you were pregnant while we were fighting Malekith? Why did you not tell me?" He asked, looking to Lilja who was just as bewildered as he was.

"Because, I at the time was unaware, only until Loki cast the spell did I know because he told me so before I died," she added.

Thor stood there for a moment, letting the information sink in, "So I am to be an Uncle? Well what joyous news and do not fret brother, I will not tell the All Father."

I sighed, feeling the weight begin to lift from my shoulders. I cast a loving glance to Lilja who smiled back, she floated toward me and grazed my cheek with her lips, "You must hurry now. I know this is a burden but you must keep going for I fear I am unable to hold on much longer. You need to find a way to bring me back..." she whispered, the light around slowly began to brighten, "I must go. Be well both of you..."

She placed her hand gently to my stomach and smiled, then she disappeared, sand falling to the floor and swept away by the breeze. A single tear fell down my cheek as I thought about how many times I was to see her disappear from my grasp. Gently I pressed my hand back to my stomach, concealing it once more before sitting back in the chair, with the book resting on my lap.

"You no longer need to cover up dear brother," Thor mumbled, taking his place on the floor once more.

"Oh but I do. There are more people in the palace of Odin who would love to see me put to death for such a simple thing as to bare a child. I will keep it up unless I know that we are truly alone."

Thor nodded, glancing back to his book, pointing out the odd spell. As much as I hated my brother, I knew this is what I really needed. Sometime with him where there were no secrets between us, like in the days of our childhood. The days to which I could only wish that could be like the present. I felt a small nudge against my hand and I smiled. For the first time in years I truly smiled with genuine happiness, and even laughed to which Thor chimmed in with his booming laughter as we sat there, flipping through the pages of the books.

Lilja

"Did you say goodbye?" Einar asked sadly, his large hand around my waist and pulling me into his warm embrace.

_**N**__o I could not bring myself to say it, they are so close now, _I mumbled, staring down at the laughing pair. They were still searching for the spell but they both seemed happier, like the cloud over their relationship had just been lifted, like they were chipping away at the wall that had been dividing them for years.

"You know you have very little time left, and I do not have the strength to send you back,' my bera whispered, stroking my hair softly.

_It no longer matters Bera. I know that he is in safe hands and I did not want to break his heart or make him give up. I know Loki and I know Thor. Until the child is born they will not stop until they find the spell to help bring me back, _I whispered, crying silent tears as I knew now in my heart that that was the last time I would ever see my beloved family again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or Loki but I do own Einar and Lilja

Chapter twelve :-Nothing goes right

Lilja

I knew it was not long before I travelled to Valhalla. I could hear the songs so clearly now, clearer than before. I glanced at Einar who was trying to be strong for me but I could tell it was eating him up inside like a ravenous beast. I knew he did not want this for me yet what could he do, he no longer possessed the magic to help anymore. Sending me to see Loki one last time was the last of his strength. But it did not matter. I knew my fate was now sealed. Never to change. I was not coming back to Asgard. But I could still watch over Loki and my unborn baby boy. I have not even thought of a name. Loki and I did not have enough time together to even start with names or even do anything that would prepare us for the responsibility of having a child, having this little life that we were to raise and protect. But I knew in my heart that Loki would pick a decent name for him. I knew Loki would be a good father, and do what ever was necessary to keep our baby from harms way. But there was one thing in the back of my mind, something that just was not sitting right, whether Odin would accept the child as his grandson. I knew Laufey would if he knew that we were having a child, but I would have plenty of time to tell him once in Valhalla, but would Odin? That was the question at hand.

I stared down at Loki and smiled. Oh how peaceful he looked. He had manifested himself a rocking chair and was sitting in it, humming gently to himself and the baby. His eyes were closed and I knew he was alone because he was showing. I enjoyed seeing him like this. It made me more confident that he would love the child, care for him and nurture him. I knew Thor would be there, but he did not understand, he would not be a replacement for the parent that my baby was to loose, but he would be a good uncle.

_I love you Loki, so much, _I whispered, wishing I could just touch him one last time. He groaned in his sleep, still lightly humming although less audible. I giggled a soft giggle, knowing he would be just fine as I moved toward the shimmering light that was Valhalla.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Thor or Loki I do own einar and Lilja. Warning : maybe slight gory content and in this chapter and next scenes of birth.

Chapter thirteen : Why me?

Loki

"Loki! Loki! I found it Loki! Loki!" Thor yelled shaking me awake.

I slowly opened my eyes, my eyebrows knitted together, as I glanced at the blonde haired god. I shook my head, pressing my hand lightly on my side as I heaved my self out of the rocking chair. I was so ready to have his baby, but I knew he had to stay until I had its mother back. My stomach was huge, I could no longer see my feet which was really bothering me and the hormones were not fun and games either.

"Found what Thor?" I asked, stretching my back.

"I found the way to bring Lilja back!" Thor boomed, laughing once.

I stared at him for a moment and let his words sink in slowly, "Show me Thor? Prove it."

Thor brought the book to my nose and pointed at a small incantation. I began to read through the section, taking in every word and processing it in detail.

_**To bring back a loved one from between Valhalla and The living is no easy task but it can be done. To do tjis you must go to Limbo and convince the loved one to come back and be revived. To do this you must speak the incantation while touching the loved one's body and then while you are in Limbo have someone protect both of your bodies. But you only have a limited time there or you will cause grave injury to yourself. The protector must summon you back with the same incantation.**_

"Thor, this is great news. Now we must go!" I said, my smile from ear to ear. I slowly began to move to the balcony when I noticed Thor staring at the door which was slightly ajar.

"What is it Thor?"

He shook his head and strode over to the balcony, scratching the back of his neck, "I could have sworn I saw someone standing at the door."

"Preposterous, my spell would have alerted me if someone was near my chambers," I explained as I teleported us to the tomb.

I laughed as Thor took a shaky step toward the entrance of the tomb, having never been teleported by magic before. He should have been able to handle it since he was fine whenever the bifrost took us anywhere in the tree. I ambled to Lilja who was lying as still as a corpse on the table and pressed my hand gently to her head.

"Thor, thank you, brother. I could not have done it with out you,' I thanked, as he stood next to me. He nodded and I spoke the incantation, feeling lightheaded before collapsing to the ground.

_I glanced around me and I could tell I was no longer standing in the tomb. It was dark with only some light coming from my right which must have been Valhalla. So this was limbo. It was not what I was expecting but there you go. I found Einar who was sitting in front of me, his head in his hands. I waddled up to him, "Einar? Where is Lilja?" I asked, pressing my hand to my side, feeling the baby perform kidney shots which caused only just bearable pain. _

_Einar looked up at me, tears lining his eyes as he smiled slightly, pointing over near Valhalla where I could see Lilja. She did not look at all like I was expecting, she was dressed in a white robe and her hair was exquisitely done, her soft curls falling down one side of her face. She looked more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Like the day when I first set eyes in her after she had come home from being with Lord Asasal. However she was not as delighted to see me when I moved toward her. She heard my footsteps and looked around to see me, her eyes wide with fright as she wailed, "Oh no, Loki. What happened? Why are you here? Did you..."_

_I stopped her, shaking my head as she ran into my open arms, "No I am here to bring you home."_

Lilja

I gazed at Loki, my grin widening, "Y...you did it..." I smiled, burying my head into his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin. Even under the thick robe he was wearing to try and conceal his stomach, his heat still radiated through. I could not believe it. My Loki had come through, I made a mental note to thank Thor personally later.

I could already feel myself flowing back to my body. I could hear the sounds of the world outside. Loki just cuddled me, his strong arms wrapped around me never to let go again, even though it was awkward since he had his large, very heavily pregnant stomach in the way of making full contact with me. But I knew nothing would keep me apart from him. As soon as the baby was delivered, I would be back and caring for the baby and he would be back to his old self apart from maybe a few stretch marks but I would soon take care of that. "Loki, what are we going to name him?" I asked, pulling away and placing one of my hands gingerly against his stomach.

He looked at me with a puzzled look, his eyes widening, "I did not know it was a boy... I do not know. Maybe wecan decide that when we get home."

I nodded, kissing him tentively on the stomach, knowing in his mind that the gesture was not needed but he would have done the same. I laughed at his scowl and planted my lips on his, feeling, beside the massive obstruction between my stomach, myself meld the rest of myself to him. I could now feel the cool breeze of Asgard and the breathing of Thor who must have been with us. But a strange sound came to my attention and I pulled away, knowing Loki could hear it too.

"Oh no," was all we could say.

Thor

I glanced away from the sleeping pair to find my father with many of his guard standing at the entrance of the tomb. I tried to block Loki as much as I could but I knew it was too late. The all father had seen all he needed. His cheeks turned that the colour of a beetroot and his hands shaking at his side.

"Take them both to the palace but throw Loki in the dungeon!" The all father yelled, pointing at Loki, "I want this monstrosity to pay for what he has done!"

I planted myself inbetween my father and Loki. Knowing only I could call him back. Muttering the words to the incantation and watched as he woke, slowly sitting to see the allfather standing there.

"Thor, what's going on?" He asked, puzzled.

I could not answer for I did not know myself, "Father, please listen to me! This is not what you think!"

"Not what I think! WELL THOR, SON OF ODIN, YOU COULD NOT POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT I THINK! WHAT I THINK IS THAT LOKI AND THE MONSTROSITY INSIDE HIM MUST BE PUNISHED!"

I stood my ground, hearing Loki as he shouted words that of what he thought was that I had betrayes him, "FOR WHAT? FATHER, TIS NOT LOKI'S FAULT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" I bellowed, needing to be heard.

"NO THOR! I TRUSTED HIM! I TOLD HIM TO USE HIS MAGIC FOR THE GOOD OF THE NINE REALMS AND NOW HE HAS GONE BEHIND MY BACK TO BREED A MONSTER! I WILL NOT HAVE IT! COME DUSK I WILL EXECUTE THEM BOTH!"

I could hear Loki whimper as one of the guard stepped foward. I grabbed mjolnir and swung it, hitting the guard in the chest and sending him into the wall.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER!" I hollered, preparing to swing Mjolnir at my father. I did not care if I hurt the fool, but he needed to understand that Loki did nothing wrong.

But my father just grabbed me by the throat as the guards hauled away my brother who was kicking a screaming. Screaming words of protest and curses toward me.

"Thor, I will not punish you. But Loki must be taught a lesson and this lesson can only be tought by the life of his bastard child and his own life," Odin spat, dropping me as I gasped for air and watched my father leave. What am I going to do?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : scenes of violence and gore and childbirth

chapter fourteen : no one dies today

Lilja

I slowly began to move my fingers. My toes, my hands, my feet. My eyes fluttering open as I saw what transpired here. Loki being dragged off, Thor being choked by his father. What was happening?

I continued to watch as the all father released Thor and I slowly sat up, throwing my legs off the sidw of the table as Odin stepped out. I could not hear anything but I knew it was not good. I ran over to Thor, my hands on his shoulder as I spoke, "Thor..." I tapped his face gently with my long fingers but he did not look up. So I slapped him as hard as I could, catching him straight across the cheek.

"Ow! Lilja what the hell was that for!" He bellowed, clutching his face.

"What happened? Where are they taking him?" I growled, feeling the anger bubbling inside of me.

Thor shook his head, "I don't know how he found out. I did not tell him Lilja, I swear..."

I cupped his face in my hands and tried to console him as tears fell down his face, "I know you did not break your word. But Thor where are they taking Loki?"

Thor looked up at me with his oceanic blue eyes that were now swimming in briny tears, "They are taking him to the dungeon, and at dusk Odin is going to execute them."

I could not believe it. I gaped at Thor as my anger bubbled over the surface, "Come, we need to get Loki back!" I growled as I shapeshiftened into a large dark brown wolf. Thor jumped back as I snarled at him, but I allowed him to pet me once before I was charging down the moutain side to the palace of Odin, Thor's heavy footfalls behind me.

Loki

I was dragged to the dungeon. Odin was going to execute me so I needed to work fast. I needed to induce laybor so I could hide him from Odin. But how was I to induce it. I had to think. Trauma could induce it. No, thatwould more likely kill him. But I felt liquid spread down my thighs, oh great. Not the best time in the world to wet myself. But it was not normal. It was thicker than urine. I used my illusions to create a barrier so I could lift my robe without the fear of the other prisoners laughing at me. It definitely was not urine. I could not figure it out until a contraction ripped through my stomach and radiated to my lower back. It was so painful it had me on my knees, holding my breath as I waited for the pain to leave.

Oh god. I was going to have the baby on my own. I could not have the baby on my own. I do not know how to even birth a child let a lone look after it once it is here. I wanted Lilja to help me, to help me with the pain, to help me deliver. I can't do this by myself.

The pain subsided as I tried to think of a way out of the cell, but it could not be done. Odin would be back soon and he would kill me before I had the chance to hold my precious baby. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guard collapse on the ground and a giant wolf ripping his throat out. Surely this was not Odin's punishment for me but when the wolf turned to me I knew I was next. It backed up, blood dripping from its muzzle as it jumped into the cell, its fangs bared and its blue eyes searched mine. It dropped its jowls and moved closer to me sniffing my abdomen as another contraction rippled through me, causing me to moan loudly.

The wolf jumped back and whimpered, resting its paw on my damp leg. Then I noticed it had the same blue eyes as Lilja, "Lilja... is that you?"

The wolf nodded and transformed into my beautiful Lilja. She smiled slightly as I manifested a robe for her, which she gladly accepted. She then rested her ear on my abdomen and looked at me with a grave look.

"Your in laybor which means we need to get you out of here now!" She said urgently. She helped me to stand which was agony and helped me toward the shimmering walls of the cell, "Thor can you help me please!"

Thor rounded the corner and broke the shimmering veil, "What is he doing here?" I asked, as I tried to breathe normally, feeling the next contraction which was on its way.

"He did not break his promise. It was Fandral who saw you and it was he who told Odin of the child, but we can talk about this later right now I need to find a place for you to safely give birth."

I watched as she changed back into the wolf, standing on her hind legs and kissed my once, licking my whole face beforw she scampered off, hearing her as she snarled and began to tear out another guard's throat. She came into view and gestured for us to come. Licking the blood from her nose, I stroked her head as I hobbled past. Thor half dragging half carrying me to the back entrance of the dungeon.

Daylight hit me as did another contraction whicn alerted another guard. Lilja growled, bearing her fangs as she launched her body into his, ripping through leather, fabric, flesh, muscle and began to tear out his insides, tossing chunks of intestine, liver, lung, fat and other organs as she searched for the heart, clamping her canines into the muscle and shaking her head from side to side. When she was finished making sure the guard was completely and thoroughly dead, She scampered to an empty hut which used to belong to her mother which she cleared and then gestured for us to go inside. She shifted back into her normal form, wiping the blood off her body and wrapping the robe that Thor had for her.

I could no longer stand since it was so painful. Lilja helped me over to a bed and laid me down, then I heard her barking orders at Thor for towels, warm water, thick cord and a knife. My mind beginning to wander as I felt another contraction. They were getting closer, every five minutes. What does she want the knife for? Oh god! She wasn't going to cut it out of me, was she? I began to panic but Lilja's soft voice soothed me as she grabbed a basin of cool water and a cloth.

Lilja came back and put the cool damp cloth on my head. My eyes wide as I griped her hand, "I have never been , more scared..." I whispered, squeezing her hand tightly, "But do not cut him from me, please!"

"I know. Well I just hope it does not come to that, just keep calm and you must do as I tell you!"

I nodded, another contracting radiated around my abdomen as I felt like I needed to push.

"Do not start pushing yet," Lilja said, as Thor rushed in towels, water, cord and a large knife in his hands.

"Thor I need you by his head. Hold his hand and dab his forehead with that cloth, it will stop him from overheating."

Thor nodded and sat up by me and placed his hand in mine. My green eyes met his sympathetic blue ones and I saw he was not lying. It was not him who told Odin. He smiled, "Well your having a baby!" He laughed and I really wanted to punch him right there.

Lilja

I lifted the robe and covered Loki's legs with the towel so he would not be exposed to Thor. I glanced at the gaping hole that revealed the baby's head. It would need care after the birth since the walls looked like they had teared themselves apart just for the birth. Having only delivered one baby before but that was Asasal's child which soon died, I wiped my forehead, feeling the nerves build up inside me. He was fully dilated and the baby's head was right there. Our little miracle was right there.

"Alright, Loki with the next contraction I want you to push," I said, watching as the contraction shuddered through his body. He groaned as he pushed, long and deep the baby's head becoming more visible. I rubbed his leg reassuringly and urged him to push again. With this the baby's head was out. He had such a cute face, and I could see Einar was right, he looked so much like Loki.

"Lilja...I can't..." Loki whimpered. I glanced over his legs and the deflating stomach and looked into his green eyes. Those emerald eyes that were filled with fear and pain. His tears falling down his face.

"You can. You can do it Loki. You are almost there, I promise you."

He nodded and rested his head back, preparing for the next contraction. I grabbed the baby's head gently between my fingers, Loki pushing again and I helped ease out one shoulder.

"I...can't ... please... oh god... make it stop!" Loki cried.

"Loki you are almost there, one more shoulder and he is out..." I whimpered, grabbing Loki's free hand and placing it so he could feel the baby's head. He smiled and cried. Thor wanted to see but I shoved him back, hissing and him. Loki was not impressed either, "_Do not_ even think about it, or so help me Thor, I _will_ kill you!"

But the door opened behind me and there stood the all father, I transformed into the wolf and launched myself at him, sinking my fangs into his shoulder. He screamed, taking the hilt of the sword and jabbing me with it, smashing the side of my skull with it. I jumped back and rose to my full height, standing taller than the all father as I blocked Loki from him. Loki screamed and I turned, Thor now near so he could help the baby into the world. I felt a blade come into contact with my side, letting out a loud yelp. Loki sat up, free of the child as he saw me on he all father's sword. I turned to face him and sunk my teeth into his cheek, hoping to buy enough time for Loki and Thor to get out of here. But the All father grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and tossed me aside.

Loki

I watched as he threw Lilja across the room, the after birth was delivered and so was the baby, so I grabbed him and began to run. I dodged the all father and ran, even though I was bleeding. Hearing the conflict of the all father's sword against the mighty mjolnir. I continued to run, my screaming newborn in my arms. I saw a tuft of fur as I saw the wolf staggering alongside me. I was no longer alone. But I was now a fugitive, on the run from the king.


End file.
